


Your wish is my command, daddy

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Vampires and humans can get along [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Consensual Non-Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Stefan is mad that Elena chose Damon so he takes his sexual frustrations out on Matt, who doesn't seem to mind at all.





	1. Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Happens shortly after Elena becomes a vampire.

Stefan drove through the streets of Mystic Falls, his mind racing, emotions running high. He couldn't believe Elena. After everything they'd been through together, she becomes a vampire and is suddenly in love with Damon? It didn't make sense.  
  
Somehow he ended up outside Mystic Falls High School, the very place he met Elena, the girl he felt a love so intense for but who no longer felt the same.  
  
He looked around and spotted Matt sitting in his truck, drinking from a flask. He had changed since that night he saved him when their car went over Wickery Bridge. He seemed to blame himself for Elena's death, thinking that it would've been better if Stefan saved her.  
  
Stefan understood how he felt. He also blamed himself. He knew that if Elena had decided to go to Damon, they never would've been on Wickery Bridge. And now, because she chose him that night, he had lost her to his brother.  
  
Looking very grumpy, Matt got out of the car and headed towards the school, clearly not in the mood for it. Before he could stop himself, Stefan shouted, "Matt!"  
  
Matt turned in surprise and gave Stefan a weak smile. Stefan signalled him over and he walked up to the car.  
  
"Hey, man, what's up?" Matt said.  
  
"Not much. You good?" Stefan asked, genuinely concerned. He usually wouldn't care but Matt had been through a lot.  
  
"I'm alive so that's something." Matt sighed.  
  
"Well..." Stefan racked his brain, trying to find the right way to ask what was on his mind. "Do you... maybe wanna go for a ride?"  
  
Matt seemed to seriously consider this, making Stefan nervous for some reason.  
  
"I don't know, man. I've got class and I really can't be missing any more school."  
  
"Oh, OK," Stefan said, slightly disappointed. But when Matt turned around to leave, he couldn't resist. "Hey, Matt. Are you still on vervain?"  
  
Matt turned back, clearly startled by the question. He seemed to examine Stefan for a moment, curious as to what his intentions were.  
  
"Nah, I quit a while ago. Why?"  
  
Stefan smirked, and, in an instant, he was in front of Matt. He cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Let's go for a ride, Matt. School can wait, don't you agree?"  
  
Matt nodded before they both got in Stefan's car and Stefan accelerated out of the parking lot.


	2. Joy ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan compels Matt to comfort him but then realises he may have feelings for him. And there's only one way to know for sure.

"Where are you taking me?" Matt asked, irritation clear in his voice. Stefan wasn't sure where was going, never mind why he was bringing Matt.  
  
"That's a surprise, Matt. Don't you know how to live in the moment?"  
  
"Says the person who died over 150 years ago." Matt remarked and Stefan chuckled. Then silence began to settle in the car. Even with the radio on, it wasn't enough to fill the void in the air.  
  
"How are you doing? You know, since..."  
  
"Oh, you mean since I got my best friend killed and I got off without a scratch? Just great."  
  
"Matt, that's what Elena wanted. She made me save you because she knew you had to live the life you deserve."  
  
"If being kidnapped by my ex's ex is part of that life, I must be doing amazing."  
  
The car became silent once more. Honestly, Stefan didn't know what he had in mind when he brought Matt here.  
  
"So how are you doing in the love department?" Stefan asked.  
  
"Well, considering that my past 2 girlfriends have turned into vampires, obviously not well."  
  
"Yikes, gloomy much?" Stefan considered his next words carefully, wondering if he would be crossing a line. "So how have you been... you know..."  
  
"No, I don't think I do." said Matt, confused.  
  
"How have you been... getting off?"  
  
Matt laughed uncomfortably before raising an eyebrow at Stefan, who seemed to be awaiting an answer.  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Come on. We're both mature adults. We can talk about this kind of stuff."  
  
"No thank you. My sex life is none of your business."  
  
Stefan pulled over to the side of the almost deserted road before wrapping his hand around Matt's neck, making him face him. "Answer me. How have you been getting off?" Stefan asked again, an unexplained desire to know burning within.  
  
"I haven't." Matt said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I've tried but whenever I'm jerking off, even to porn, I can't help but think of Elena and it just doesn't feel right."  
  
Stefan thought about Matt's problem and a cheeky grin appeared on his face when he got an idea.  
  
He looked into Matt's eyes once more. "Then stop thinking about Elena. Think about something-- someone else. Think about... me."  
  
Matt nodded as he reached down and unbuttoned and zipped down his pants. He lifted his hips to pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Stefan watched in awe at Matt's huge hard cock as Matt closed his eyes and began stroking himself, uttering soft moans and curses. Stefan felt his dick start hardening as Matt started moaning his name.  
  
"Fuck... Stefan... ugghhh... fuck me, daddy..."  
  
Stefan couldn't hold himself back as he leaned in and kissed Matt. It felt amazing, the needy way Matt pulled him in, practically begging for more, which Stefan was happy to give.  
  
Stefan's hand grazed Matt's bare thigh, slowly sliding up before grasping Matt's cock, pushing Matt's hand away. Stefan moved his hand up and down as slow as possible, loving the whimpering noises Matt made in complaint.  
  
"Please... Stefan... more!" Matt moaned but Stefan wanted to have a little more fun first. Stefan heard the blood in Matt's body moving south, which meant that he would come soon if Stefan continued. He completely stopped his movements, causing Matt to open his eyes and glare at him, angry at being denied his climax.  
  
"You wanna come?" Stefan asked in a teasing voice that surprised himself, putting his face inches from the human's. Matt could only respond in the form of a nod.  
  
"Then you gotta earn it." Stefan said, looking into his eyes, before leaning back into his own seat and unbuckled his belt. Then he looked over at Matt expectantly. Matt, taking the hint, reached over and pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants. Matt pulled his pants and boxers, allowing Stefan's dick to spring out. It wasn't as thick as Matt's but it was certainly longer.  
  
Stefan loved the lust-filled expression on Matt's face as he leaned and licked the tip before wrapping his whole tongue around him. He grabbed Matt's hair tight as he tried and failed to resist thrusting into his mouth. Matt choked slightly but took a deep breath before going down on Stefan deeper, attempting to get all the way to the base.  
  
"Oh, fuck... Matt, you've done this before, haven't you? Shit, you're so good." Stefan moaned loudly, giving in to the pleasure as he felt his climax approaching. Matt must have realized this too as he tried to pull away from Stefan but his tight grip on his hair kept him in place, right where Stefan wanted him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're gonna swallow every last drop of my come, you little slut." Stefan didn't even need to compel Matt as he felt him hum around his cock, making his release his vampire seed into the human's mouth. Matt swallowed as much as he could and licked the remains on Stefan's dick for good measure.  
  
"Mmmm, salty." Matt moaned, shocking himself at how whore-ish he sounded.  
  
When Stefan felt himself come down from his high, he lifted Matt's face to his and kissed him, tasting himself.  
  
"So is it my turn now?" Matt asked, giving Stefan his best pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course. But let's get somewhere a little more comfortable. And a little more private."  
  
Even though Matt was upset about having to wait to get off, he was excited for what was to come and began thinking up some kinky fantasies as Stefan drove them back to the Salvatore boarding house.


	3. Control is hot. Compulsion is sexy

STEFAN'S POV  
  
I pulled into the driveway, already feeling hard again. It had been quite difficult to drive because Matt could not keep his hands to himself, yanking off both our clothes. We were both naked as we got out of the car. I lifted Matt by his legs and he wrapped them around my waist. I kissed him deeply as he opened his mouth to let my tongue explore his.  
  
I rushed us inside, not even bothering to be discrete, as I was certain Damon was off with Elena somewhere. And even if he was home, I didn't mind giving him a lesson in how to properly pleasure someone.  
  
This thought gave me an idea. Instead of entering my room, I turned and headed into Damon's and plopped Matt down on his bed. Matt took a look at his surroundings as I turned to lock the door.  
  
"I didn't think your room would have the 'lazy-alcoholic-teen' aesthetic. This is worse than Jeremy's room," he said, noticing the empty scotch bottles and pile of clothes strewn all over the floor.  
  
"Luckily, it's not mine. This is the room of the infamous Damon Salvatore." I said, as I came back and climbed on top of the human.  
  
"Ooh, don't you think that's dangerous? What if he catches us?" Matt said, even though the thought of having sex in Damon's bed kind of turned him on. Plus the room did have a rugged scent, the older brother's cologne still lingering in the air.  
  
"Then we give him a show he'll never forget." Admittedly I'd love to see Damon's face when he finds me screwing Matt in his bed. "Now," I said, locking eyes with him, "I don't want you to move a muscle. You move, I stop. Got it?"  
  
He nodded. Even though he was compelled, there was an eager look in his eyes, like he wanted to please me.  
  
I kissed him again, pressing our erections together. Matt moaned as I turned my attention to his neck, kissing and sucking passionately. Then I could hear and feel the blood rushing through his body. I couldn't help myself as I brought my fangs towards his neck. The second they touched his skin, his entire body became tense, nervous.  
  
"Please... don't..." he uttered softly, like he was afraid. I didn't want him to feel that way.  
  
"Of course," I said, resisting my urges and going back to planting hickeys along his neck and throat, a sign of my presence. Others wouldn't know it was me but he would and that was enough.  
  
I slid down his body, my hands caressing the abs forming on the teenager's stomach.  
  
"Someone's been working out." I mumbled whilst pressing a kiss along his nipples, causing a shiver to course through him. I could feel his erection was fully hard against my thigh.  
  
He tried to say something but instead let out a loud moan as I grabbed his dick and lightly stroked it.  
  
"Fuck..." he groaned and it was undeniably sexy to hear. "Someone's definitely happy to see me," I said before I licked the tip of his cock. Matt grunted, trying his best not to move but I could tell he might not be able to do it.  
  
I licked up and down his cock then I took him into my mouth slowly, making him groan in frustration. I enjoyed the taste of his precum leaking onto my tongue.  
  
"Please, Stef... go faster..."  
  
"Whatever you say," I hummed around him then I went down till I reached the base, his cock hitting the back of my throat. I almost choked but kept moving, bobbing up and down as fast as I could, which caused curses to start flying from Matt's lips.  
  
"Oh shit... fuck... yeah that feels so good... ohhh god..."  
  
I could tell he was close so I pulled off and he made a pained whimpering sound. I moved back up and silenced his complaint with a kiss. Matt opened his mouth, letting me in to explore him with my tongue. When I eventually pulled away, I looked at him again, enjoyed the hunger in the eyes, feeling a need to give him what he wanted.

"This time, Matt," I said, compelling him again, "I want to hear you. Moan, scream, all of it. As loud as you can. I want anyone who goes near this house to know that I'm fucking you and you love it."  
  
Matt seemed absolutely thrilled by the idea. I flipped him over and admired his ass. I pulled his ass cheeks apart and looked at his tight asshole. I wanted to just stick my dick in it so bad but I knew that preparation was important.  
  
I leaned down and licked around the tight ring of muscle. Matt squirmed underneath me and let out a bliss-filled "fuck".  
  
I stuck my tongue in his ass, going as deep as I could and moving around as much as possible. Matt moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets. "Oh shit, yeah... work my ass, daddy!" His cry had surprised me but I found myself liking this submissive side of Matt Donovan. I stuck in two fingers alongside my tongue, spreading his ass even wider. After that I pulled off and moved to the cupboard to grab some lube. I squirted it out onto my fingers. I put three fingers back in his asshole, making him scream in absolute ecstasy. I quickly stroked myself, coating it in the remaining lube, ensuring this was as painless as possible. Then I moved so that my dick was in line with his ass.  
  
I pushed inside him, both of us moaning at the pleasure. I moved slowly, being gentle until I was all the way in, our hips pressed against each other.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yes!!" he screamed. "Fuck me already!"  
  
Granting him his wish, I pulled back until only my head remained then thrust back inside as quickly as I'd left. Faster and faster I fucked him and louder and louder he moaned in pure ecstasy.  
  
"Ohhh, daddy... fuck me harder... yeah right ther--" he stopped, his words becoming a slutty moan. That's how I knew I had found his prostate. I angled myself just right to keep hitting that spot, turning Matt into a moaning mess.  
  
"I'm gonna... gonna c--" he groaned as he came all over Damon's sheets. I continued my thrusting, reaching my climax as well. I came in his ass, riding out my orgasm. When I had emptied myself inside him, I pulled out and lay alongside him.  
  
"Wow, that was... wow," Matt said, looking like an absolute whore with come leaking out his ass and his fucked out face.  
  
"I know. Maybe we can try it again sometime," I said with a sly wink. He smiled, clearly eager for a repeat. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom to grab Damon's to wipe us both off. I cleaned myself before I did Matt as well.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab our stuff from the car, since someone couldn't keep their hands to himself," I said, kissing his forehead before walking away. It seemed stupid but Matt actually smiled, enjoying the sign of affection.  
  
I went to the car and rushed to grab our clothes and Matt's backpack. Hopefully no neighbours had spotted us on our way in, I thought, remembering how careless we were earlier.  
  
When I got back to the room, I tossed Matt his clothes and started putting on mine. When I was done I noticed the flask sticking out of Matt's bag. I pulled it out and took a sip just as Matt shouted, "Don't!"  
  
I immediately spit out the liquid, the vervain burning my throat. "What the --?!" I said, looking at him in confusion. "You said you'd stopped drinking vervain but... I saw you drinking this earlier." Matt had a guilty look on his face as I seemed to piece everything together.  
  
"So that means... everything I 'compelled' you to do, you just did willingly," I said. Matt was blushing as he responded. "Why do you think I didn't want you drinking my blood?"  
  
I walked over to him and kissed him, my hands cupping his cheeks. "You're adorable, Matt." He grinned. "Not too bad yourself, Stefan."


	4. Game on, brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else starts taking an interest in Matt.

THIRD PERSON POV

After talking for a few more minutes and kissing Stefan goodbye, Matt finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to leave.  
  
But as he turned to the front door, he saw Damon enter. He froze as Damon's eyes narrowed, as if analysing something.  
  
"Donovan, what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Uhh... nothing," was all Matt could come up with.  
  
Damon didn't answer. He just looked. Looked at how messed up Matt's hair was. Looked at how he had stupidly put his shirt on backwards. Looked at the hickeys on his neck, which he had forgotten to cover up.  
  
"You... and my brother?" Damon asked. Matt was a little afraid of what would happen if he nodded but he did anyway.  
  
Then the last thing he expected to happen happened. Damon chuckled. "Of course," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Well, I'm sure you can see yourself out, you booty call." Then he moved past Matt to go to his stash of bourbon.  
  
"What did you call me?" Matt said, feeling anger bubbling inside him.  
  
"What? Nothing, just a pretty, blue-eyed booty call. Did you really think you would just jump into my brother's bed and I wouldn't make jokes?" Damon said with a laugh. Matt felt his fists clench before he got an idea and put on his best smile.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't his bed. It was yours. Have fun sleeping in our come, asshole," he grinned as he turned and headed for the door, feeling more victorious than ever. But just as he turned the doorknob, Damon grabbed him and pressed his body against the wall.  
  
"What did you say?" he practically growled at him.  
  
"You heard me," Matt said, the smile still on his face.  
  
Then Damon turned his head up, as if he could see Stefan upstairs at that moment.  
  
"So that's how he wants to play it."  
  
Then, before Matt could even ask what he was talking about, Damon grabbed him and rushed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to show you what I have planned for the next one.


End file.
